


UFO Romance In The Blue Sky

by GooeyHeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Murasa and Nue go on a short flight.For GYN Secret Santa 2020.
Relationships: Houjuu Nue/Murasa Minamitsu
Kudos: 10





	UFO Romance In The Blue Sky

"Oh captain, my captain!"

Captain Minamitsu Murasa, ship phantom turned somewhat devout Buddhist, currently relaxing on her back in the sun, opened her eyes to see the twisted grin of the mysterious unknown X, Nue Houjuu, occupying the majority of her vision.

"Need something, Nue?" Murasa noticed that Nue was very close to her face. She always did that. Murasa's heartbeat sped up slightly; she wondered if Nue noticed that.

"Do I need a reason to see my favorite captain?" Nue said with that grin still plastered on her face. Nue always called her that. Her favorite captain. It always made Murasa's heart leap a bit until she reminded herself that Nue didn't know any other captains.

Somehow, over the years, Murasa found herself developing a crush on the inscrutable, mischievous, silly girl standing above her. Unfortunately, Nue's propensity for teasing made it hard for Murasa to determine if she returned those feelings.

Murasa closed her eyes again. "No, but you usually have one. Even if it's silly."

Nue stood up, causing Murasa to open her eyes to watch her. Nue did a little twirl before sitting on her trident, floating in the air. "Well, today's reason is that I want to spend time with you!"

Murasa smiled warmly. "Then I think you should do just that."

"In that case..." Nue kicked her legs playfully, then snapped her fingers. A large flying saucer appeared underneath her, pushing her up into the air and floating just about the ground. "How about taking a ride with me?"

Murasa was unsure where this was going, but too curious to turn her down. "Alright," she said, hopping to her feet. "Let's go." She walked up and jumped to sit next to Nue on top of the UFO, and the two of them lifted off into the sky.

_"I've got her up here, but am I really going to do this? Ah- she's so close..."_ Nue thought to herself as the two lazily floated through the air on the cartoonish UFO.

Somehow, over the years, Nue found herself developing a crush on the charming, friendly, strong girl sitting next to her. Serious feelings weren't something Nue felt comfortable dealing with, though, and she was worried Murasa wouldn't like her back. After all, Murasa was loved by all her friends in the Myouren Temple, and Nue was the weird girl always hanging around the outskirts.

"...Nue? You okay?"

Nue was snapped back to reality. "Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Murasa's eyes narrowed. "No you're not. You never space out like that. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Nue looked into Murasa's eyes and realized that she couldn't put this off forever. She looked down and kicked her legs. "Well, it's just... that I..."

_"Oh, we're so close up here. She seems down, and I want to hold her, but that might be weird..."_ Murasa's thoughts raced as Nue seemed to struggle to tell her something. As an internal compromise, Murasa decided to put a hand on Nue's shoulder, and give her a warm smile. Nue looked up at her again, and then looked down. _"Is she... blushing?"_ Murasa thought. "It's okay. Take your time," is what she said instead.

Nue stiffened nervously at Murasa's touch, but after looking in her eyes and reminding herself why she felt this way in the first place, she took a breath and loosened up. She leaned back a bit and began to speak. "Well, ya know, we've known each other for so long, probably hundreds of years by this point, ever since the underground, and in all that time, you've been..." She trailed off and swallowed. "You're always there for me, and you're so good and nice to me, and..."

Murasa listened patiently, but her thoughts started up again when Nue trailed off for the second time. _"She... she couldn't be... about to..."_

Nue closed her eyes tight, and probably louder than she should have, she blurted "...and I think you're really pretty and great and I like you!"

_"I said it. I went and said it. Crap, crap, crap. This was a bad idea. The WORST idea. Why why why why why?"_ Nue's brain raised every alarm it had in response to her taking the step that she couldn't take back. She was completely out of her element here; the last thing she'd consider showing anyone was vulnerability. Yet, here she was, having spilled her guts to perhaps the one person she cared about the opinion of most. She opened her eyes, still looking slightly pained, to see Murasa, slightly red in the face herself, a small smile forming on her lips.

Wait.

A smile?

With the entire situation essentially frying her brain, Nue opened her mouth to say something, anyway, but Murasa beat her to it. "Oh, Nue... I'd always hoped to hear that from you, but never thought I would..." Murasa leaned forward and embraced Nue atop the flying saucer. "I feel the same way. I wanted to tell you, but, well..." She leaned back and gave a sheepish smile and a giggle. "It's sometimes hard to read The Mysterious Unknown X, y'know!"

Nue suddenly cracked a smile, then began to laugh. "Oh, I can't believe this. We could've gotten this done hundreds of years ago if I weren't just so darn wacky, huh?"

Murasa started to laugh too. "But if you weren't so darn wacky I wouldn't like you so darn much!" She leaned over and put her arms around Nue's shoulders, but this time she pushed her weight too far, sending the both of them tumbling off the flying saucer and hurtling through the sky towards the ground.

Or they would've done that, if they both couldn't fly. But they could.

Holding each other in their arms, they spun around a few times, laughing together. After the laughter settled down, Murasa leaned in and kissed Nue on the cheek, causing her to turn red. "Hey Nue?" Murasa said afterwards.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you're gonna make Mamizou call me 'Mom' too?"

Nue let out a snort. "Holy shit that's an AMAZING idea."

"Wanna go annoy her now?"

"You know me too well."

And so the two flew off towards the Myouren Temple, hand in hand.


End file.
